Talk:Leviathan Sage Elimo/@comment-114.76.250.92-20150609061019/@comment-26479344-20150610061607
@ Anon above me, let's set up a scenario then. The current "normal" team I'm running is: Zedus - Anima (Fully Imped, SBB10, DS, Malice, Sol Creator) Claire - Breaker (Fully Imped, UBB DS, Spirit Tiara, Heresy Orb) Feeva - Lord (Fully Imped, UBB, DS, Leomurg, Virtue Stone) Aaron - Guardian (Fully Imped, UBB, DS, Dandelga, Ishir's Guise) Kanon - Anima (Fully Imped, UBB, DS, Malice, Magic Ore) Now, units are not set in stone. Sphere's change, too. They change depending on content, on the number of enemies present, the LS's and ES's and UBB's you want to use, stat buffing, etc. I've successfully cleared every piece of BF Global content using a team like this or with appropriate alterations. On a team like this, I have zero use for Elimo because all she would bring to the table is redundancy. There isn't a single unit here she could replace under normal circumstances unless I needed to build a slow DPS, sturdy survival build -- in which case, that's her niche. That's when she's good. Elimo vs. Zedus - Not really a comparison to be had, differing roles -- Zedus brings me a great LS and is a great nuker who's spark buff is overwritten anyways by Claire anyways based on the SBB order I use. Elimo vs. Claire - Again, no reason to compare. Different roles. Claire brings high damage, great sparking buffs and a high hit-count to ensure the team sparks off her openers (unless I'm refreshing Feeva SBB). Elimo vs. Feeva - Feeva renders Elimo's heal unnecessary, as would Griel. Most times have one of these units or similiar ones that buff HC/BC droprates. Instead of Elimo heals, we have a competent psuedo-healer who brings a massive hit-count, great damage, stat buffing BB unit who sparks well and provides far more BC generation than Elimo, who brings zero. Elimo vs. Aaron - Both have equal mitigation on a turn-by-turn use, only Aaron brings instant-fill BC as well. He also brings damage and more BC/HC generation since Elimo, again, deals no damage. One advantage Elimo does have though is that in tougher content she can use her UBB while still having a main tank to hold mitigation up if you're willing to sacrifice BC gen and damage for survivability. I covered that in the beginning when I said she had niche uses. Elimo vs. Kanon - Both provide 140% DEF and can clear status, only Kanon does it better. Unlike Kanon, if you are in a fight with enemies that heavily debuff -- Elimo gets screwed because she'll be forced to clear statuses on turns when she should be re-applying 140% DEF. If you're hit with status again next turn, you have to repeat the cycle and lose out of your DEF buff until you're not debuffed. Even more-so, enemies that curse will make Elimo even weaker to the party -- as a cursed unit does not fill BC when being attacked (which you most likely have in your party or with a friend's leader for trials and hard content considering BB drain and BC gen resistance). These are problems you are going to run into at some point with her, whereas Kanon will shine right through by being able to keep up with status nullification and 140% DEF. Kanon also is providing damage for BC gen whereas Elimo is not. So on a balanced team, which not everyone has or uses in every situation, Elimo provides very little to the party other than her niche speciality of being able to support the party. She is not a mitigator that outclasses all other mitigators, she is not the best anti-debuff unit and she is not the most reliable defense buffer. She is a niche unit who has serious flaws that stop her from being overpowered and being placed on every team. She by far though excels at boosting your team's survivability if you're unbalanced and that is what your team is lacking. My point in continuing in these posts is not to insult any players, it's not to tell you that she's a worthless unit, it's to get people to jump off of the hype bandwagons and start looking into the details of a unit's strength's and weaknesses before going "OMG. Best unit ever. Puts everyone else out of a job. So OP." I'm just a stickler for misinformation in the masses.